Halloween at HQ
by Alanna-twins
Summary: It's halloween at the HQ, and it's gonna be a halloweenparty. how will they dress? by Tezzino of AlannaTwinsNow on English!


Halloween Av: Tezzino Class: 9c Date: 21 oktober 2007 Word count: 643

Characters: Li Linali, Allen Walker, Lavi, Kanda Yuu, mentoinings of Li Komui and Jerry

----Halloween----

The night was coming, and in a high, round tower on a high, steep cliff there was exorcists, finders and all the other personel working with the preparations for the halloweenparty that was going to be held in the Dark Orders cafeteria.

The cook Jerry, whose gender still was yet to be revealed, had been cooking tons of food all day, and almost scared the poor whitehaired, young exorcist Allen to death with a frightening carved pumpkin.

But that was earlier.

Now Allen, Lavi, Linali and Kanda had gathered in Kandas room to prepare their costumes.

Or, more truthful, Lavi, Linali and Allen hade decided to prepare themselfes in the japanese, ill-tempered, 18-year-old exorcists room.

■Hya Yuu-chan!■ Lavi had said when he, Allen and Linali came into the room with their arms full of bags with clothes and cloth.

■What the-?!■ Kanda started, but he was cut off by his redheaded childhoodfriend.

■Yuu-chan, I guess ya haven't prepared a costume yet, have ya?■ Kanda stared at Lavi, who had a idiotic grin in his face.

■No, why should I? AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING MY GIVEN NAME!?■ Kanda started pulling out Mugen, but noticed that the katana wasn't there. Linali was holding it.

■Linali, give me Mugen.■ Kanda said irritated. ■So I can kill that stupid rabbit!■

■Stop now Kanda!■ Allen put the bags down on Kandas bed and started emptying the things on it from the bag.

■Moyashi, what do you think you're doing?!■ Kanda fixed his eyes at Allen.

■But Yuu-chan, we're gonna change clothes for the party.■ Lavi said, and tried to give Kanda a hug, but Kanda easily avoided him.

And that resulted in that Lavi lost his balance and pulled Allen with him down on the floor in the fall.

Wich, by that, resulted in that all the bags fell down over the two exorcists.

■Itee!■ the redheaded exorcist wailed when he got a bag full of shoes in the head.

■But Lavi, Allen-kun.■ Linali said. ■So klumsy.■ She smiled her special, friendly smile.

■Why do you have to change in here? I have nothing to do with this.■

■Here ya go, Yuu-chan.■ Lavi said and threw one of the bags to Kanda, who cuaght it.

■What...?■ But before Kanda could finish his sentence, Lavi pushed him into the bathroom and said: ■Put that on, Yuu-chan. Then get out again.■

A few seconds after Lavi had closed the door to the bathroom Kanda's angry voice could be heard; ■No way in HELL that I'm gonna wear this!■

Lavi entered the bathroom and locked the door.

■But Yuu-chan, why not? Ya'll look great in it.■

■Uruse, ahou!■ Kanda hadn't noticed that he'd started talking japanese.

Allen and Linali stared at the door when they heard the sounds from inside the bathroom.

The most things they heard was the many swearwords that Kanda yelled in different languages.

After a moment they started to change into their costumes.

Allen dressed up as a pumpking, although not the same that had almost robbed him of his life.

Linali was a princess. She'd rather been something else, but her older brother Komui had insisted that his cute little sister would be a princess.

The chineese man had cried with happyness when Linali agreed.

When both of them had changed, the bathroomdoor opened and Lavi came out.

Obviosly, Lavi had changed in the bathroom, since he was dressed as a black cat.

His only green eye gleamed in the faint light and he pulled Kanda out from the bathroom.

Allen and Linali's eyes popped out from the chock.

Kanda was clad as a witch!

A pretty witch with black, purple and blue dress and a darkpurple witchhat.

Kanda's long, black, blank hair hang loosely, not in the usual high ponytail.

"Oh, you're so cute Kanda!" Linali squealed and Kanda glared daggers at her.

■Mm, honto ni kawaii!■ Lavi hugged Kanda.

'It gotta be Lavi to manage to do such a thing.' Allen thought and hid his smile behind his hand.

OWARI 


End file.
